


[Podfic] Ripening

by dapatty



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, references to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) There was no reason for Mantis to go with her. Staying with the others made much more sense; it would be logical, it would be safer.Mantis went with her anyway.





	[Podfic] Ripening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ripening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976505) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Ripening.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 0:21:15
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Ripening.m4b) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 0:21:15
  * [Click Here for Moble Streaming](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Ripening.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hosting courtesy of Paraka <3 <3 <3.


End file.
